


All Over Again

by reidbetweenthelines



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ficlet drabble thingy, first time posting woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbetweenthelines/pseuds/reidbetweenthelines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baker!Mike AU </p>
<p>Harvey is tired when he comes home from work. A little fluffy home-baked goodness ought to do the trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a promo for a school product thing, so there'll be a lot of references to pizza muffins.
> 
> ((seriously though pizza muffins are good ya'll should try 'em out sometime))
> 
> it's also my first time posting anything here so it's pretty damn short
> 
> but I still hope you like it anyway!!

He trudged up the short stairs exhaustedly, footsteps heavy on the stone steps leading up to their small townhouse. He dug out his keys from his pocket, the domesticity of the action knocking his breath back and bringing a small smile to his lips. He turned the lock and pushed the door open, dropping his scarf and coat on the rack and dropping his briefcase on the couch in the living room. The house was filled was the smell of cheese and pizza, his partner’s adorably obnoxious singing filling the rest of the space.

He tiptoed across the living room and peeked into their kitchen, and the sight that met his eyes tugged the corners of his lips back up. He felt lighter, just watching his partner dance around the kitchen island, long nimble fingers kneading dough and sprinkling cheese lightly on finished—muffins? Were those muffins? They looked like muffins, but not really like muffins.

With Mike’s back turned, he padded across the kitchen carefully, before wrapping his arms completely around his partner’s torso. Mike jumped, before relaxing and laughing, leaning his head back to kiss him on the lips.

“Didn’t I tell you not to surprise me like that, Harvey?” Mike chided, dropping the roller in his hands to slap Harvey’s arm.

Harvey laughed. “I can’t help it, not when you’re being all cute and adorable like this,” he tapped his finger on Mike’s nose, spreading the flour already there. Mike stuck his tongue out before grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it into Harvey’s face. Harvey spluttered for a moment, coughing out flour, before grinning and tossing flour back.

A few seconds later the whole kitchen was covered in flour and cracked eggs on the floor, pizza sauce spilling off the tabletop. Harvey and Mike’s combined laughter swirled through the air and echoed through the house, grins wide and eyes shining brightly.

Harvey often got lost in those deep ocean blue eyes, whether they reflected sky blue azure or borderline sea-green-blue. They were whirlpools sucking him in, holding him captive and enrapturing him like no siren’s voice could. He was getting lost in them now, drowning in Mike’s focused gaze, reaching a hand to wrap around Mike’s neck, pulling him in, and as the bright blue disappeared behind eyelids, their lips barely brushing—

BEEP. BEEP.

Harvey closed his eyes; his breath coming out in short puffs of laughter against Mike’s smiling mouth. Mike pulled away laughing, moving towards the oven at the end of the room, pulling out a tray of muffins-that-didn’t-really-look-like-muffins.

Harvey leaned over the kitchen island, pressing a small kiss on the corner of his partner’s lips, before asking.

“What in the world is this?” Harvey lifted one piece, realizing now that the muffin was actually made of dough and what seemed to be pizza sauce and cheese.

Mike grinned proudly. “I’m trying out something new for the bakery. They’re pizzas shaped as muffins, that’s a ham and cheese one. Try it for me?”

Harvey furrowed his brow, observing the pizza-muffin hybrid. He twisted it around exaggeratedly, pretending to examine it as if it were poisoned or dangerous.

Mike sighed exasperatedly before leaning over and grabbing the pizza-muffin hybrid. Harvey opened his mouth to protest, but was instead given a mouthful of heavenly, heavenly pizza-muffin. Harvey moaned as he bit more off the pizza-muffin, closing his eyes to savor the rich taste and exploding flavors.

“Oh wow, that’s good,” Harvey said, opening his eyes to meet his partner’s excited blue eyes.

“Yeah, you think so?” Mike was jumping with the energy of a little excited puppy, beaming with pride at how well-received the pizza-muffin was by Harvey.

Harvey placed the muffin on the tray, circling the island to press Mike up against the tabletop. Mike looked up, a smirk on his lips. Harvey rolled his eyes before leaning in, kissing Mike softly.

Harvey pulled away just enough to murmur, “Mhmm. I think I just fell in love with you, all over again.”

Mike breathed a laugh against Harvey’s lips, a blush creeping along his neck and up his cheeks, muttering, “You cheesy bastard.”

“Your cheesy bastard,” Harvey retorted, nosing along Mike’s jaw.

“Yeah, my cheesy, love-at-first-bite bastard.” Mike grinned into the kiss Harvey planted on his lips to shut him up.


End file.
